The All-New Muppet Show/Episode 125
Plot Summary It's guest star memorial week in the Muppet Theater. Their guest star, Cameron Diaz, is helping to put up a memorial tribute slideshow of the former Muppet Show guest stars who have passed away over the years. Cold Opening * Guest Star's dressing room: Scooter knocks on Cameron Diaz's dressing room door 3 times and tells her 48 2nds 'til curtain and she agrees with him. Scooter tells Cameron that tonight's show is putting up a memorial slideshow for the former Muppet Show guest stars who have passed away over the years and she also agrees with him. * The All-New Muppet Show theme song: Gonzo plays Taps on his bugle * Opening Musical Number: Rodney sings My Way. * Waldorf comments to Statler that he enjoys doing things his way and Statler comments to Waldorf that he really loves doing things his own way himself. * Bear on Patrol sketch number: The Swedish Chef is framed for nearly burning his kitchen down, but he proves to Patrol Bear and Officer Hogthrob that he didn't do it and he's innocent. * Statler comments to Waldorf that the Swedish Chef's innocent after all and Waldorf comments to Statler that it's a good thing they didn't take him to the jail tower. * Talk Spot: Kermit and Cameron talk about how they should dedicate this show in honor and memories of the former Muppet Show guest stars that they lost over the years and last year as well. * The Swedish Chef sketch number: In Memoriam: Our Former Guest Stars cake * Waldorf comments to Statler that the cake with chocolate frosting looks super good and Statler comments to Waldorf that it probably tastes just chocolate fudge cookies and brownies. * Pigs in Space sketch number: Shakespearean translator 400 * Statler comments to Waldorf in Shakespearean language and Waldorf translates what Statler's saying in English language. Statler's comment to Waldorf is that those outer space pigs sure know how to speak many types of langauges and Waldorf comments to Statler that it's a good thing Shakespearean language didn't bore them half to death. * Mid-Day with Johnny Fiama: Clifford's interview * Waldorf comments to Statler that this show keeps going on for almost a couple of months and Statler comments to Waldorf that it keeps going on for almost a couple of years. * Veterinarian's Hospital sketch number: Lips as the patient * Statler comments to Waldorf that Lips just can't quit scratching himself and Waldorf comments to Statler that he sure hopes Lips gets over those itching conditions. * Muppet Labs sketch number: Automatic Dancing Trash Can * Waldorf comments to Statler that he wishes he had a trash can like that and Statler comments to Waldorf that it could be the only way to save the environment. * Closing Musical Number: Fozzie, Gonzo, Rizzo, Rowlf, Scooter, Pepe, Johnny and Sal sing What a Wonderful World. * Statler comments to Waldorf that it's a good thing the former guest stars are in their hearts and minds and Waldorf comments to Statler that they got their wonderful memories of them. Voice Performers * Matt Vogel as Kermit, Floyd, Sweetums, Pops, Uncle Deadly, Camilla and Dr. Strangepork (voices) * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam, Marvin Suggs and the Newsman (voices) *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Zoot, Waldorf, Bunsen, Rodney and Harambe (voices) *Bill Barretta as Pepe, Johnny, Rowlf, the Swedish Chef and Dr. Teeth (voices) *Peter Linz as Walter, Bean, Robin, Rizzo, Link Hogthrob, Lips and Statler (voices) *David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Bobby Benson, Beaker and Mildred Huxtetter (voices) *Raymond Carr as Clifford (voice) *Julianne Buescher as Denise and Wanda (voices) *Alice Dinnean Vernon as Hilda and Afghan Hound (voices) *Brian Henson as Sal (voice) *Stephanie D'abruzzo as Skeeter (voice) Season 1 Muppet Show guest stars in memoriam # Juliet Prowse (1936-1996) # Harvey Korman (1927-2008) # Lena Horne (1917-2010) # Peter Ustinov (1921-2004) # Avery Schreiber (1935-2002) # Vincent Price (1911-1993) # Ethel Merman (1908-1984) # Phyllis Diller (1917-2012) # Florence Henderson (1934-2016) # Bruce Forsyth (1928-2017) # Jim Nabors (1930-2017) Season 2 Muppet Show guest stars in memoriam 12. Don Knotts (1924-2006) 13. Zero Mostel (1915-1977) 14. Milton Berle (1908-2002) 15. Nancy Walker (1922-1992) 16. Edgar Bergen (1903-1978) 17. Madeline Kahn (1942-1999) 18. George Burns (1896-1996) 19. Dom DeLuise (1933-2009) 20. Rudolf Nureyev (1938-1993) 21. Lou Rawls (1933-2006) 22. Peter Sellers (1925-1980) 23. Bob Hope (1903-2003) 24. Teresa Brewer (1931-2007) Season 3 Muppet Show guest stars in memoriam 25. Gilda Radner (1946 -1989) 26. Pearl Bailey (1918-1990) 27. Liberace (1919-1987) 28. James Coco (1930-1987) 29. Danny Kaye (1913-1987) 30. Spike Milligan (1918-2002) 31. Roger Miller (1936-1992) 32. Roy Rogers (1911-1998) 33. Dale Evans (1912-2001) 34. Lynn Redgrave (1943-2010) 35. Jean Stapleton (1923-2013) Season 4 Muppet Show guest stars in memoriam 36. John Denver (1943-1997) 37. Lorene Yarnell (1944-2010) 38. Victor Borge (1909-2000) 39. Dudley Moore (1935-2002) 40. Beverly Sills (1929-2007) 41. Dizzy Gillespie (1917-1993) 42. Christopher Reeve (1952 -2004) 43. Doug Henning (1947-2000) 44. Jonathan Winters (1925-2013) 45. Andy Williams (1927-2012) Season 5 Muppet Show guest stars in memoriam 46. Gene Kelly (1912-1996) 47. James Coburn (1928-2002) 48. Señor Wences (1896-1999) 49. Jean Pierre Rampal (1922-2000) 50. Tony Randall (1920-2004) 51. Marty Feldman (1934 - 1982) 52. Johnny Cash (1932-2003) 53. Buddy Rich (1917-1987) 54. Wally Boag (1920-2011) 55. Roger Moore (1927-2017) Transcript ''The All-New Muppet Show''/Episode 125 transcript Gallery 1996 in memoriam.jpg|Juliet Prowse (1936-1996) 2008 in memoriam.jpg|Harvey Korman (1927-2008) 2010 in memoriam.jpg|Lena Horne (1917-2010) 2004 in memoriam.jpg|Peter Ustinov (1921-2004) 2002 in memoriam.jpg|Avery Schreiber (1935-2002) 1993 in memoriam.jpg|Vincent Price (1911-1993) 1984 in memoriam.png|Ethel Merman (1908-1984) 2012 in memoriam.jpg|Phyllis Diller (1917-2012) 2016 memoriam.jpg|Florence Henderson (1934-2016) 2017 memories.jpg|Bruce Forsyth (1928-2017) 2017 tribute.jpg|Jim Nabors (1930-2017) 2006 in memoriam.jpg|Don Knotts (1924-2006) 1977 in memoriam.jpg|Zero Mostel (1915-1977) 2002 memoriam.jpg|Milton Berle (1908-2002) 1992 in memoriam.jpg|Nancy Walker (1922-1992) 1978 in memoriam.jpg|Edgar Bergen (1908-1978) 1999 in memoriam.jpg|Madeline Kahn (1942-1999) 1996 memoriam.jpg|George Burns (1896-1996) 2009 in memoriam.jpg|Dom DeLuise (1933-2009) 1993 memoriam.jpg|Rudolf Nureyev (1938-1993) 2006 memoriam.jpg|Lou Rawls (1933-2006) 1980 in memoriam.jpg|Peter Sellers (1925-1980) 2003 in memoriam.jpg|Bob Hope (1903-2003) 2007 in memoriam.jpg|Teresa Brewer (1931-2007) 1989 in memoriam.jpg|Gilda Radner (1946-1989) 1990 in memoriam.jpg|Pearl Bailey (1918-1990) 1987 in memoriam.jpg|Liberace (1918-1987) Bigger picture.png|James Coco (1930-1987) 1987 memoriam.jpg|Danny Kaye (1913-1987) 2002 tribute.jpg|Spike Milligan (1918-2002) 1992 memoriam.jpg|Roger Miller (1936-1992) 1998 in memoriam.jpg|Roy Rogers (1911-1998) 2001 in memoriam.jpg|Dale Evans (1912-2001) 2010 memoriam.jpg|Lynn Redgrave (1943-2010) 2013 in memoriam.jpg|Jean Stapleton (1923-2013) 1997 in memoriam.jpg|John Denver (1943-1997) 2010 tribute.jpg|Lorene Yarnell (1944-2010) 2000 in memoriam.jpg|Victor Borge (1909-2000) 2002 memories.jpg|Dudley Moore (1935-2002) 2007 memories.jpg|Beverly Sills (1929-2007) 1993 memories.jpg|Dizzy Gillespie (1917-1993) 2004 memories.jpg|Christopher Reeve (1952-2004) Big photo.jpg|Doug Henning (1947-2000) 2013 tribute.jpg|Jonathan Winters (1925-2013) 2012 tribute.jpg|Andy Williams (1927-2007) 1996 memories.jpg|Gene Kelly (1912-1996) 2002 tributes.jpg|James Coburn (1928-2002) 1999 memories.jpg|Señor Wences (1896-1999) 2000 tribute.jpg|Jean Pierre Rampal (1922-2000) 2004 tribute.jpg|Tony Randall (1920-2004) 1982 tribute.jpg|Marty Feldman (1934-1982) 2003 tribute.jpg|Johnny Cash (1932-2003) 1987 tribute.jpg|Buddy Rich (1917-1987) 2011 tribute.jpg|Wally Boag (1920-2011) 2017 in memoriam.jpg|Roger Moore (1927-2017) Category:Episodes of The All-New Muppet Show